marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow)
| team = | video = | voice = Shawn Macdonald | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Vision is from the Non MAU video . Vision is a robot and member of the . After the defeat of the team he spied on for . Biography Little is known about the early history of Vision. Fighting with the Avengers Vision joined , , Iron Man, , , , and as a member of the Avengers. Together they protected from the greatest threats such as the Conquerer, s, Ultron, and the . When the world seemed at peace the Avengers went their separate ways and built up their own lives. Unfortunately Ultron chose this time to return and attacked the heroes. It wanted to rule the world but the Avengers rose to fight it. Ultron devastated the team. Captain America told Iron Man, whose had been damaged, to get their children and leave. Vision stayed but was most likely defeated. Ultron managed to kill all but Vision, Iron Man, and Hawkeye. Iron Man went to save (the son of Captain America and Black Widow), (daughter of Thor), (son of Black Panther and ), and (son of Wasp and Giant Man) before Ultron could kill them. However, he could not grab , Hawkeye's son, and believed he had died with his father. He flew the from the ruins of the and away from . Spy for Tony Tony Stark found a place to hide them all in an enormous ship that had crahsed in the middle of the . The hideout was a large dome that protected the jungle-like environment inside from the harsh weather. Several months later Tony found Vision. Tony and/or Vision designed the artificial intelligence to help maintain the systems. While Tony raised the children Vision stayed in , a mechanical city built on top of New York, and spied on the villain. Vision's mission was to be Tony's eyes and ears on the world and look for a way to defeat Ultron. He reported back with intel such as Ultron's takeover of . He stayed intangible so that he could not be harmed, doing so for thirteen years. He eventually learned that Hawkeye's son is also alive. At some point he got a scar over his right eye. Meanwhile, Tony told tales of the Avengers as though they were fairytales. He referred to Vision as the "Ghost" of the team. One day Vision accessed Ultron's mainframe. There he learned that Ultron had lined his drones along the and so that he could take over . However, Ultron eventually figured out a way to hurt Vision in his intangible form. Before he was too damaged, Vision returned to Tony making sure he was not followed. Unfortunately his access codes were damaged and he set off the alarms. He entered the dome but first came across the children hiding in James' room. He phased into the room behind Pym scaring them all. He turned solid, greeted them, and collapsed. The four children stood over him in wonder. Tony then entered the room and found Vision. He apologized and explained how the drones managed to damage his immaterial form. He assured Tony that he was not followed. Tony picked him up to take him to his workshop. He told the children to stay there and Pym pointed and screamed. The two left descended James' stairs and the children watched. Tony promised to explain everything later after he took care of Vision and reiterated that they stay in their rooms. Tony took Vision to memorials he had erected from the Avengers and pushed the one for Iron Man. A large staircase revealed itself and the two went down. Meanwhile, the children disobeyed and followed. Vision was taken to Tony's workshop where they began repairs. Azari and Pym snuck into the room above them hiding in the steam. As Vision lied on the table Tony scanned him for damage. He popped open a door in Vision's stomach, disgusting Pym. Tony asked how they found him and Vision told him about Asia. Tony grabbed a to use on Vision's innards. As they were working Pym stumbled and fell. Azari caught him after Pym let out a scream. Tony looked up to see the two. Suddenly everything in the lab began to shake. Jocasta told them that the , robotic versions of the dead heroes, had launched. Tony told Jocasta to send the reserve power to the long-range . Off with his Head Pym flew down with Azari following. Azari said that this was not his idea. Tony stopped him and told them to grab Vision's head. Vision turned to them saying how glad he was to see them. But the two children didn't know what Tony meant. Not having time to explain, Tony walked over and Vision opened his chest up. Tony grabbed Vision's head and pulled it off the body. The radar showed the multiple Iron Avengers' contacts. However, Jocasta also detected a suborbital contact. James and Torunn burst into the room as the radar was discovering what the new contact was. James tried to explain about the robots but they found that Tony already knew. Tony turned back to watch the action. Tony watched as Ultron, who detected the Iron Avengers' launch, defeats . Tony then told them that they were leaving. Pym noted that they never left their home before and Tony sighed before going back to the radar. Ultron continued his attack by infecting . Tony told them that they didn't have much time left and to get to the control center where Vision would explain everything. James wondered where Tony was going, but they then heard that Iron Black Widow was offline. Tony ordered them to leave. As the children, with Pym carrying Vision's head, ran outside the hidden door closed. As they rant to the control center they heard that was also offline. Torunn wanted go back and help but Azari explained that Tony told them to go. They then hear that was offline and continue running. James asked why they were going offline. Vision explained to them that Ultron can infect other machinery and reprogram it and believed that the Iron Avengers have been compromised. Jocasta told them that was offline, and Vision noted that it was the last obstacle in Ultron's path. Pym fumbled Vision's head at the idea of Ultron coming there. Just then a blast shook the whole area. They looked up to see a blast shock the sky revealing a honeycomb-like grid. Pieces of debris began falling all around them. Torunn grabbed them all and flew away but they were knocked down. The group then collapsed on the ground. James got up to see snow falling through the large hole, which revealed the night above. Then the honeycomb grid powered down and the sky darkened. They then got up to see a large red light descend through the hole. As it entered the dome the light dissipated revealing Ultron, landing right in front of the group. Ultron spotted them assessed the group. It scanned Vision and the four children while Torunn readied her . Ultron determined the group to be potential threats and decided to terminate them. It raised its hand where a small hole began to glow. Just then Iron Man flew out of the smoke, grabbed Ultron's head, twirled it around, and threw it into the trees. He fired his blasting Ultron back. Pym immediately recognized him as the Knight from Tony's story. Iron Man lifted his mask revealing Tony. He told them to run to the control center while he held Ultron off. Just then Ultron blasted into the sky and Iron Man blasted off to join him. Torunn wanted to join but Vision stopped her. He told them that Iron Man was correct and that their safety was important, also saying that she has to protect them. The group moved on, with Torunn giving only a moment's hesitation. The group got to the control center where Pym and Vision took the lead up the stairs. James and Azari followed with Torunn guarding the rear. They entered the control center, with the children not knowing it was actually the Quinjet, and Pym set Vision down on a console saying that they would be back later. However, Vision used the override code "Quinjet" and the doors closed behind them. Vision told them to sit down before the launch. Azari wondered what Vision meant just as the Quinjet suddenly blasted upwards. The jet broke through the building and into the sky. James yelled at them to stop but the jet continued out of the dome. The children looked out the window to see the outside of the dome where they had been living. The group watched on the cameras as Ultron finally destroyed Iron Man's armor, controlled the Iron Avengers, and defeated Tony. Torunn ordered Vision to turn the ship around but he refused. He felt that since Iron Man had sacrificed himself to protect them they should follow his wishes. He told them that there are places Ultron has not yet conquered and set a course for the . Powering Down Azari was surprised by the name Savage Land and Pym thought it sounded horrible. But Vision claimed that parts of it were quite nice. However, Vision's reserve power began to deplete and he quickly powered off. Pym thought he could repair him but Torunn refused saying she did not want to hide any longer. Azari agreed with Vision saying they should respect Tony's wishes. The group asked James who was starring off into space. Torunn then ordered Pym to take them to Ultra City, despite Pym not knowing where Ultra City was nor how to get there. Vision spent much of the following events shut down, mostly being carried around by Pym. The group went to Ultra City but the Quinjet was shot down. Torunn flew them the rest of the way and they snuck around. However, Torunn's arrogance got them into a situation they could not escape and Francis, now using his father's title of , rescued them. They made their way to the ruins of where they met up with . The children decided to head to Ultron's to defeat the villain. Pym gave Vision to Betty while they were away. They came back with the rescued Tony. Betty gave Vision back to Pym. They built a fire in an old where Tony told them all that he built Ultron. Betty then entered and told them that , better known as the , was still alive hiding in the . The group decided to go to Bruce to see if he would help. The group reprogrammed a captured flying drone and use that to leave. On the way Pym used Vision's head as a pillow while he slept. They arrived there but Bruce refused to help. The children decided to force Hulk to help by attracting Ultron. The ploy worked and the Iron Avengers attacked. The children destroyed them, with attacking Bruce and unleashing Hulk. When Ultron arrived Hulk fought the robot and eventually destroyed it. Torunn then flew the remaining parts of Ultron into space and threw them into the vastness. Reactivation During the battle Tony held Vision. Afterwards Tony set Vision down on a rock as the storm above them began to break. The sunlight recharged Vision and he woke still talking about the Savage Land. However, he stopped when he realized that he was in a completely different place. Tony looked over and smiled. Pym fell to the ground in exhaustion, but Hawkeye said it was not over. They knew that Ultra City was still overrun with robots that needed to be stopped. Tony asked if they were ready to do any avenging. The children gathered behind James, their leader, as he held up his father's shield telling the newly reformed Avengers to assemble. Powers and Abilities As a robot Vision has all of the advantages and disadvantages of being mechanical. He does not need all his body parts to function, and at least his head is able to function alone. He also has the ability to link with other computers wirelessly. He can easily scan databases and give commands. Vision's most distinct power is the ability to become intangible. Using this ability he can move through solid objects and is virtually immune to damage. However, Ultron discovered a way through means unknown to damage his intangible body. He can hover around and fly long distances. It is unknown how he does so or if he can fly while solid. However, as a robot he is prone to the same problems. He cannot heal himself and needs to be repaired. This is often a lengthy and complicated procedure meaning he cannot reenter battle quickly. Also, like any mechanical device he can run out of power. He needs sunlight to charge his batteries and if he does not see the sun then he will power down. Personality Despite being an inorganic machine, Vision is quite friendly. Upon seeing the children he stated how glad he was to see them, despite obviously scaring them. He remains polite and cheerful in nearly every situation. It is possible he simply does not know how to be angered, or chooses not to be. Vision is faithful to his duty. He continued spying on Ultron for Tony Stark until he was too damaged to continue. Even though the world was slowly being taken over Vision knew his position as Tony's spy was more important. When Tony sacrificed himself to stall Ultron, Vision recognized Tony's bravery and attempted to follow his wishes. Background Vision was voiced by Shawn Macdonald. First version of the character in film. In the Comics Ultron created Vision, though this is not stated in the video. Similarly, Jocasta was also made by Ultron effectively making her his sister. He has several abilities that are never shown or hinted at in the video such as increasing his density, shapeshifting, energy projection, and regeneration. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Vision (Earth-555326) at Marvel Database *Vision (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Avengers (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Robots (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow